


Masked faces

by NepNomerz



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepNomerz/pseuds/NepNomerz
Summary: While Zach is chasing after the wild Kratts team, he runs into a mirror that changes who he is.
Kudos: 10





	1. Gourmand

Zach smiled eagerly as he held onto his zachbots, leaning forwards a little bit to listen in on the wild Kratts. He had been waiting for a day where he could finally steal one of aviva's inventions. That day was like a wet dream to him, and every time he thought of it he clapped his hands silently. Actually, this excited him to a point where he fell off his Zachbot. He landed on something flat and hard, which wouldn't be okay if it almost broke his back.

Zach yelled and got up from the flat object, rubbing his back. "Zachbots, dig that thingy up" the zachbots did what they were told and dug up what looked like mirror. The zachbots handed it to Zach, who instantly started to examine it. "What's a mirror doing out here?" Zach held the face of the mirror to his own, checking himself out. "Well, good thing to know i don't look bad for my age." Zach spun the mirror with his hand and walked to a little clearing, poking his head out.

He began looking where the Kratts had gone off to when he spotted Jimmy. Zach giggled silently. "I'm glad I'm not that guy" suddenly, the mirror lit up and flashed him with light. When the light died down, Zach opened his eyes to see that he looked just like Jimmy. Hair? Long and orange. Nose? Long. Clothes? Unclean. "Oh no." Zach immediately covered his mouth, now realizing that he had quite become Jimmy. "What's going on!??" Zach dropped the mirror and ran to a camping sight.

In this camping sight was gourmond, who was making a mean lasagna. He was minding his own business until Jimmy came out of nowhere, flailing his arms. "Gourmand, gourmond, you gotta help me!" Jimmy said, still running. Gourmand had never seen anything like this, but maybe he could get something out of this. "Sure, I'll help you out, but it seems I can't get my pan from the cupboards, could you lend me a hand?" He said, giving the orange boy puppy dog eyes. "alright, Gaston" wait, how'd he know his first name? Eh, probably just heard donita say it.

While Jimmy was reaching for the pans, gourmand slipped off his undergarments and grabbed Jimmy by the waist, grabbing his baggy shorts by their seam. Jimmy made a noise and tried backing out. "G-gourmand, what are you doing??" "Well, I'd think I get something out of this while you're here, besides, I don't want to ruin your pants while I'm at it." Gourmond then slipped down Jimmy's pants and underwear and positioned his dick near to his hole. Jimmy was shaking. "G-gourmand, please, I don't think this is nece-" Jimmy was cut off by gourmand pushing his tip into his ass.

"-ssary" Jimmy covered his mouth, he could feel gourmands dick push into him until their skin met. Tears began forming in the gingers green eyes as he felt gourmand thrust. He didn't want this to happen, but he knew gourmand was much stronger than him. Jimmy let out a choked cry as gourmand thrusted more. "y'know, you're really cute like this. Maybe if you were miniaturized I would've done more than this~" gourmand teased as he thrusted, each pull and push worth every second.

Jimmy wanted to talk, he wanted to call the zachbots for help, but he knew very well that they wouldn't listen to him, not anymore. He could feel gourmand going in and out, in and out, over and over again, and then it went faster. Jimmy let out a sob as gourmand could be heard moaning overhead. Gourmand caressed Jimmy's hips. "You feel so good inside, just enough for me not to pull out." Jimmy let out another sob at that statement. But the thrusts got faster until Jimmy felt warm fluid enter through his ass 

Jimmy covered his mouth once again and started to cry, he didn't want this to happen, why did it have to be him, just why? Gourmand pulled out and put Jimmy's undergarments back on, as well as his own. "Now scurry, before I use you for something more." Jimmy whimpered and ran back into the forest, limping a bit. He couldn't believe that he was just raped, not just by a random person but by someone he trusted. Jimmy sat behind a tree and curled up into a ball, crying. Then, another flash of light appeared, turning Jimmy back into Zach. Zach looked up from his position, looking down at his hands. Could he trust gourmand anymore?

After the day passed, Zach finally went back into his jet, going into his bathroom and taking off his clothes to examine himself. He noticed that a splotch on his chest was a much more Tanner skin color than his body. The splotch was directly on his right ribcage, but the shape it took almost looked like a heart, but the bottom of the shape wasn't pointed or round, but more square-looking. He knew it wasn't from gourmond, otherwise it would've been a soft pink like his hips and ass. Zach took the examination further to see if the splotch traveled onto his back, but thank God it didn't. He gave a lone huff and got his clothes back on when he noticed something behind the toilet.. a mirror. Zach's eyes became wide as he stood back up and left the bathroom, running into the main area of the jet. 

What was it doing here? he didn't remember bringing it with him when he went to his jet but did he? Zach just wanted to go home and forget this day ever happened, he just wished it was a dream, but his gut was telling him otherwise. Zach sat down on his chair and laid back, putting on his sleeping mask and falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Paisley

Zach was finally at home, laying down on his bed and hugging his pillow tightly. He wanted everything that happened to be nothing, to be a dream, but he knew it wasn't. He was glimpses of the dreaded mirror and wanted nothing more than destroy it, maybe get rid of it once and for all, but what if he's stuck as someone else? What if he dies with the mirror? What if...?

Zach sobbed into his pillow and held himself. He felt sick and terrible, he wanted to delete gourmand from his friends list, but if he did, what would he tell him? Would it be believable? Would it matter? All of these thoughts were just so horrible, he didn't want them in his head anymore. But that's when his stomach twisted, making him wince in pain. What now? 

Zach got up and went into the bathroom in his building, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. His hair was messy and his eyes had more bags than all of the trash in the world. He looked at himself in the mirror more to see a small sparkle right next to him. He turned around and saw the thing he dreaded... The mirror. Zach backed up into the sink, his back touching the bathroom mirror. Whatever this thing came for, it wasn't good, not at all. He made sure never to touch the mirror, keeping far away from it, but something was driving him to it, or more accurately, into it. Zach closed his eyes as a flash of darkness cloacked his vision.

However, when he opened his eyes again, he wasn't home, but instead was in someone's office. Zach immediately knew who but he couldn't turn his head to look around. He tried to make himself move but the body jolted all on its own, as if he was possessed. Zach panted as he looked in both directions with his eyes, his mind beginning to race. It wasn't long until he saw Paisley. Zach tried to say something, but he couldn't. He tried again to speak but nothing was coming out, as if he was mute. Paisley went over to Zach and tapped her first.

"So, your the green Kratt, right? No wonder zach calls you green guy, you act so much older than your brother." Paisley said this while she was examining chris' body, his lips and his eyes. "Wait, did you always have green eyes, j thought they were brown?" It was at this point Chris finally spoke up. "I wear... contacts" Paisley thought to herself for a second and shrugged it off. "Anyway, I'm going to teach you a lesson, so next time you won't get in our way."

"What do you plan on doing, Paisley?" "I plan on doing the unimaginable." Chris gave a small huff and looked around. "Y'know, I was thinking of the same thing, Paisley." Chris said, while moving his wrists. "What do you mean, 'the same thing?'" Paisley asked this as she backed up. "I could really use a quick fuck, my brother and the others are so annoying." Paisley was surprised and just stood there blinking before taking a deep breath. "I promise I'll be quick, alright?"

Chris nodded as Paisley walked towards him, taking off his pants and his underwear, grabbing his erection and giving it slow rubs. "You sure about this, cause I'm not going to stop." "Oh, I'm sure." Paisley rolled her eyes and took the tip into her mouth. She looked back up at chris' face but noticed that his eyes were unusually small, as if he was scared or insane. Paisley tried to ignore it and started giving Chris some light blowjobs, bobbing her head back and forth, in a pattern of sorts. While she did this she could hear chris' soft moans and could see his little flinches at certain times. After awhile, she went faster, Chris giving out louder and more exaggerated moans. With every second that passed, the more faster things were becoming, until Paisley finally stopped and Chris finally came.

Paisley was painting, feeling a bit more energized than before. She looked up at chris, who was also a panting mess. Paisley sighed and blushed. "We should do that again, sometime." Chris panted. "yeah, we should. How about Monday?" "I'm free on Monday" Paisley said, sliding chris' pants back onto his crotch. "I'll see you then. Take him away, paver bots." As soon as she said that, some bots came up and carried him back to varmitech towers, where they found him. As soon as they dropped him off and left, a flash of light came.

Zach could feel all functions returning, and even his body was back to normal. Zach immediately fell to his knees and panted, coughing alot, as if he was throwing up. He needed to find a way to stop the mirror.


	3. Donita (dabio, actually)

Zach ran onto his balcony had himself a coughing fit. He couldn't believe that happened, how he was controlled to do something by a single mirror. It wasn't anything natural, no. He had to get to the bottom of this mystery. He got up and ran into the bathroom, finding the mirror easily. He took it from its place and placed it down on his chair, getting out his computer and searching up anything, just one but of information of a cursed mirror, but nothing showed up. He was getting more and more furious and looked at the mirror again. He instantly grabbed it and threw it into a wall, going over to pick it up. 

"Why are you doing this to me! I did nothing wrong to you to deserve this! I never did this to anyone!" He picked up the mirror and noticed that it didn't even shatter or scratch when he threw it against the wall, hell, it wasn't even broken. Zach threw the mirror off the balcony, running into his room and jumping into his bed. It was the second time in a row and he wasn't about to let it tick to three, not without his consent. He laid there in bed, grumbling to himself, slowly going to sleep. When he woke, however, he smelt pancakes.

Thars strange, none of his zachbots could make pancakes. He got out of his bed and ran into the kitchen, slip sliding on the floors as he did so. When he finally got to the kitchen, he saw someone, or... Something. There, making pancakes, was him, but, more glossy, as if made out of glass. They seemed to notice Zach and turned around, looking at him with their violet eyes. Zach gave a small growl and stood up fully. "Who the fuck do you think you are!?" "Why, no one important. Just some fuck toy." Zach was instantly ticked off, seething with rage. "Why did you do that to me?! Answer me!" The glass Zach gave him a glare and smiled cruelly. "Well, your little asshole wasn't designed to stay that small for long." "Shut the fuck up! Get out of my house and out of my life!" 

"I don't think you're in a position to talk, martin." Zach grumbled and noticed that he had blonde hair growing on his head. And in a flash of light, he was martin. Zach growled. "You won't get away with this! I'll fucking destroy you!" Zach tried to move, but zachbots held him there. Glass Zach giggled. "That's cute. Now, zachbots, take him to donitas, I think she'll like the company." Zach struggled as he was taken away, knowing well what was going to happen. "Fight me like a man you shit!" 

While he was flown to donitas plane, he was thinking of a plan, something so specific that glass Zach wouldn't be able to mimic it. If he'd just hurry up with whatever donita was preparing, maybe he'd get some info of how to destroy the glass Zach for good. He thought of what could destroy mirrors, like mirrors or sudden force, but he had a feeling wouldn't work. He had to think. think, zach, think. Maybe if he slammed the mirror on the table and continued doing it, maybe it wouldn't have time to heal. Perfect. Now he had to wait.

Finally, they got to donitas plane, and Zach wasn't really that willing, but hey, the sooner he did this, the sooner the glass Zach could be shattered. Donita opened her plane door and looked surprised. Zach looked at donita and gave his best worried look. Donita smiled and pose-beamed martin, taking him inside. "Well, well, well, this is quite a gift Zach gave me." "What do you mean by gift? He told me I was going home." "Going home?" Donita laughed. "Not until I had my way with you" martin huffed as he was set on a big block, his pants pulled down part-way. "Dabio, you want to teach this man what happens when he ruins a good chance to be a model?" Dabio came out of nowhere and nodded. "Oh yes donita" 

Martin gave a nervous laugh and a weak smile. He didn't know that this was happening. Dabio went on top of Martin and aligned his dick to Martin's anus, getting himself comfortable. "How does this feel, ocean man" martin held in a snicker just as dabio pushed his tip into him. Jesus, he's called martin blue boy before. And gourmand had giving him the nickname blueberry. But ocean man? Martin wasn't sure how to feel, sad that he was getting fucked or Happy Because he got to hear that name. Martin covered his mouth, giggling to himself. Dabio, though, was having too much fun using martin before looking at donita in confusion. "Uhh, donita, why am I doming him?" "Because I'm not getting my hands or dildos dirty" "oh, okay donita" martin panted and still covered his laughter. Damn, donita was more picky than him when it came to standards. 

But after awhile, dabios moans were getting louder, his thrusts getting faster. Martin was done trying to cover his laughs and just let him happen, but jokes on everyone, huh. Donita pulled out her phone and gasped, making dabio and martin look at her in confusion. "I thought I saw Zach in my camera roll I'm sorry." Dabio rolled his eyes and continued with his thrusts, martin, though, more curious. He finally know how to defeat glass Zach. A few seconds later, dabio came in him, moaning alot. Martin panted and waited for dabio to pull out before huffing. It wasn't long before donita kicked him out and flew off. The zachbots came back and began to bring him home. Everything was set now, Zach had a plan.


	4. Shatter and repair

Zach finally got back to the building and was dropped off at the balcony, again. He got up and went into his conference room, looking at the glass Zach in his seat. "So, enjoy your new life?" Zach's eye twitched with anger and he approached the table, clenching his fists. "You know what? You're the one thats gonna be eating those words." Zach went to the other side of the table and pressed a button. "I found you the fuck out." Glass Zach tilted their head, looking very curious. "Oh?" Then, from behind zach was tree giant tv monitors and about ten cameras. "You can't work when you're being recorded, you glass ass" "oh really, tell me how" "I'll show you" Zach turned on the monitors and set the recordings to broadcast. The corners of the monitors turned red and Zach was himself.

Zach picked up the mirror and sighed, this video was being watched by his friends, or, people he used to know. Zach opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "As you three know, each of you have been visited by one of the wild Kratts. But little did you know that I was those people. This mirror controls and possesses me so that it can pleasure itself and I'll show you what I mean." Zach lifted the mirror above the conference table and began slamming the mirror down on it. The first hit did nothing, only making the frame around if wiggle. The second bent the frame to a degree, but no actual harm was done to the mirror. Zach lifted his arms and slammed the mirror down again, hearing glass crack. Zach didn't bother to check and slammed the mirror again, hearing the frame fling from the strike. 

Zach lifted his arms one more time, still broadcasting to his friends. His eyes were filled with tears and everything was slow for a second. He was going to do it, it was going to be over. Zach slammed the mirror down one last time, the frame and glass breaking off, but as he did, he felt his arms burn. When he looked at them, his eyes widened in horror and shock. His arms broke off like glass, shattering when they hit the floor. Zach looked down at the broken mirror and what used to be his arms. Was this thing absorbing him the entire time he was near? Zach looked up at the monitors, noticing that the red lights went out as he looked at them.

Zach was alone, standing in a almost pitch black room, staring at shards that almost glistened in the light coming from the balcony. The more he looked at them, the more he began to see something, something that wasn't a reflection, but was a star speckled night within the black glass. The mirror didn't just want to use you for it's own gain, it was changing you to ensure that you wouldn't be the same again, but now that the mirror is destroyed, Zach is probably the only survivor of this monster. He took a deep breath in and sighed, wondering what he was going to do now, until he heard footsteps. It wasn't just two people but it sounded like a whole group. But it was until he heard chris' voice did he realize that everyone, absolutely everyone was there. His heart began to race And tears began to form in his eyes, trailing down his face, though he kept silent until the door swung open.

"ZACH!" everyone was there. Aviva, koki, Jimmy, the Kratt brothers. Even the villains like donita and gourmand, they even had dabio, rex and Paisley with them. Zach looked at them, tears finally pouring out from his eyes. "guys, i-" he was interrupted by donita sprinting at him and giving him a huge hug, following behind her, gourmand, and then Paisley, and then dabio and Rex, then everyone. Zach let out a few sobs before burying his head into gourmands shoulder, finally feeling the purest form of love from everyone around him. He cried into gourmand, feeling a tingling feeling in his arms. He lifted his arms and gave everyone, or at least attempted to give everyone, a big hug, including Aviva. "Zach, are you okay? we saw what happened, you were changing into all three of us at once when the mirror broke." Chris asked, being squished in between donita and dabio. "I-i think so." Zach said, finally letting go and pulling away from gourmand, using his sweater to wipe his tears. 

"I-i don't want us to fight ever again, okay? Please?" Zach said this while sniffling. "Just for you, Zach" Paisley said, as she tackle hugged him from the front. "Just for you"


	5. Shatter (Alt ending)

Zach finally got back to the building and was dropped off at the balcony, again. He got up and went into his conference room, looking at the glass Zach in his seat. "So, enjoy your new life?" Zach's eye twitched with anger and he approached the table, clenching his fists. "You know what? You're the one thats gonna be eating those words." Zach went to the other side of the table and pressed a button. "I found you the fuck out." Glass Zach tilted their head, looking very curious. "Oh?" Then, from behind zach was tree giant tv monitors and about ten cameras. "You can't work when you're being recorded, you glass ass" "oh really, tell me how" "I'll show you" Zach turned on the monitors and set the recordings to broadcast. The corners of the monitors turned red and Zach was himself.

Zach picked up the mirror and sighed, this video was being watched by his friends, or, people he used to know. Zach opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "As you three know, each of you have been visited by one of the wild Kratts. But little did you know that I was those people. This mirror controls and possesses me so that it can pleasure itself and I'll show you what I mean." Zach lifted the mirror above the conference table and began slamming the mirror down on it. The first hit did nothing, only making the frame around if wiggle. The second bent the frame to a degree, but no actual harm was done to the mirror. Zach lifted his arms and slammed the mirror down again, hearing glass crack. Zach didn't bother to check and slammed the mirror again, hearing the frame fling from the strike.

Zach lifted his arms one more time, still broadcasting to his friends. His eyes were filled with tears and everything was slow for a second. He was going to do it, it was going to be over. Zach slammed the mirror down one last time, the frame and glass breaking off, but as he did, he felt his arms burn. When he looked at them, his eyes widened in horror and shock. His arms broke off like glass, shattering when they hit the floor. Zach looked down at the broken mirror and what used to be his arms. Was this thing absorbing him the entire time he was near? Zach looked up at the monitors, noticing that the red lights went out as he looked at them.

Zach was alone, standing in a almost pitch black room, staring at shards that almost glistened in the light coming from the balcony. The more he looked at them, the more he began to see something, something that wasn't a reflection, but was a star speckled night within the black glass. The mirror didn't just want to use you for it's own gain, it was changing you to ensure that you wouldn't be the same again, but now that the mirror is destroyed, Zach is probably the only survivor of this monster. He took a deep breath in and sighed, wondering what he was going to do now, until he heard footsteps. It wasn't just two people but it sounded like a whole group. But it was until he heard chris' voice did he realize that everyone, absolutely everyone was there. His heart began to race And tears began to form in his eyes, trailing down his face, though he kept silent until the door swung open.

"ZACH!" everyone was there. Aviva, koki, Jimmy, the Kratt brothers. Even the villains like donita and gourmand, they even had dabio, rex and Paisley with them. Zach looked at them, tears finally pouring out from his eyes. "guys, i-" he was interrupted by donita sprinting at him and giving him a huge hug, following behind her, gourmand, and then Paisley, and then dabio and Rex, then everyone. Zach let out a few sobs before burying his head into gourmands shoulder, finally feeling the purest form of love from everyone around him, but, at the same time, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He could feel his legs and his shoulders getting lighter, and when Zach opened his eyes to see what was happening, his noticed that he face fading away.

He wanted to say something, but for some reason, he didn't want to. Not while they're like this. Zach closed his eyes and ignored the tingling pain as it traveled through his left hip, through his chest and finally at his face. He opened his eyes one final time as a audible crack was heard, a broken feeling on his face. "Im so glad I met you all" with that, Zach vanished into dust entirely, everyone around him filled with confusion, but when they saw his dust particles turn into lights that slowly faded, they realized what happened. "No.." Aviva whimpered, her hands touching the ground. "We were fighting for so long that we never realize, did we?" 

Donita let out a couple of sobs before grabbing koki close and crying into her shirt. "He was so young! So smart!" Gourmand was clenching his fists and crying, too. Paisley was holding onto Jimmy, doing the same thing. "I don't want to fight anymore!" Paisley cried out, hugging Jimmy tightly. "We're so sorry!" "We're sorry, too." Chris said, hugging dabio and crying into him.


End file.
